Luz y caos
by jacque-kari
Summary: Yamato y Hikari coincidieron hace un par de años en un concierto lejos de su tierra natal, donde vuelven a verse en un museo. Ella lo recuerda a él, pero él a ella no, ¿o tal vez si? [Para la actividad: "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Imagen 10:** Cuadro de explosión y chica tullida, propuesta por ChieroCurissu.

* * *

 _ **Luz y caos**_

Sus ojos vagan de vuelta hasta esa chica que lleva largo rato frente al mismo cuadro en el museo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya? ¿Quince minutos? ¿Veinte?

Una cosa es segura, por lo menos el mismo que él lleva mirándola.

¿Desde cuándo se ha convertido en una especie de psicópata que va espiando jovencitas por ahí?

Algo, no sabe qué, lo invita a acercarse y, como pocas veces en su vida, decide guiarse por su instinto.

Apenas se detiene a su lado, ella le habla.

—Es un buen cuadro, ¿no?

Al principio se queda mudo. No tiene idea de lo que ella espera que responda y si bien nunca le ha importado mucho lo que la gente piense de él, y menos una extraña, ese es un privilegio que hace tiempo no se puede permitir.

—Es... triste.

—¿Por qué?

—Tanta destrucción. Tanto daño que nos hacemos entre nosotros mismos. Cuando lanzaron esa bomba en Hiroshima...

—Lo sé. Pero esa es solo la punta del iceberg. El caos generalmente viene acompañado de luz.

—¿Cómo?

—Es como decir que la luz necesita oscuridad para brillar. Luego de una gran devastación, vienen tiempos mejores. Por cada acontecimiento malo, uno bueno se encarga de restaurar el equilibrio.

No está seguro de entender lo que le dice, así que decide cambiar de tema a algo que, quiera admitirlo o no, le ha llamado la atención desde el principio.

—¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? No hace falta que me digas si no quieres —añade al final por simple convencionalismo social, sin embargo, en el fondo espera que le responda. Para él despejar primero que todo esas dudas que nadie se atreve a formular no es impertinente, sino necesario.

La joven a su lado se balancea sobre las muletas con su única pierna completa por un tortuoso segundo en el que él contiene la respiración temiendo que se caiga. Pero no lo hace. Parece estar muy acostumbrada a su condición.

«No es reciente entonces», piensa.

—Fue en un concierto de una banda hace dos años. Aquel atentado en Manchester.

Él palidece y se pregunta si lo ha reconocido.

Si por eso le ha hablado y preguntado acerca del cuadro, aunque fue él quien se acercó.

¿Estaría esperando que lo hiciera y no él esperando a ver si se atrevía a acercarse o no?

¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan imprudente?

¿Desde cuándo le habla a una extraña?

No debió salir de casa sin sus lentes y el sombrero de siempre.

Quizá no debió salir, punto.

La cabeza empieza a darle vueltas.

Recuerda el sonido de las explosiones, el pánico de la gente, los gritos, el llanto.

«Fue mi culpa», el pensamiento siempre produce un sabor amargo en su garganta.

—Te has puesto pálido —dice la chica de pronto.

—No me siento bien. Debería... creo que me iré.

—No fue tu culpa.

Se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, sorprendido por sus palabras que son exactamente lo contrario a lo que esperaba oír.

—¿Cómo? —Se da vuelta porque necesita mirarla y entender por qué alguien como ella le diría algo así.

—Llevas la culpa tatuada en la cara, pero tú no sabías que eso podía pasar en tu concierto. Nadie sabía.

—¿Me reconociste desde el principio? —Le urge y a la vez le aterra saberlo.

—Sí. Y tal vez no quieras admitirlo, pero tú también me reconociste a mí.

Él la escruta en silencio. Repara en todos aquellos detalles que no había notado por evitar mirarla a la cara y principalmente eludirle la mirada.

Tiene el cabello castaño y corto; las puntas le rozan las mejillas.

Sus ojos de un tono carmesí poseen un brillo especial, como si contuvieran toda esa inocencia que se pierde cuando la vida al fin te golpea de frente, a veces más fuerte, a veces menos. Un brillo que nunca esperas ver en alguien que ha pasado por un suceso tan traumático como ella.

Su piel es tostada y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa serena.

No, no la conoce, nunca la había visto antes y, sin embargo, es al llegar a esa conclusión que entiende lo que ha querido decir.

 _Tú también me reconociste a mí._

Lo hizo. Vio en ella como en cualquier otra persona con algún tipo de discapacidad a una potencial víctima del atentado que le cambió la vida a él y a un centenar de personas más y, por una vez al menos, no estuvo equivocado.

—Me llamo Hikari —dice ella extendiendo una mano en su dirección.

—Yamato. —Ya sea solo por el temor a que pueda perder el equilibrio por sostenerse con una mano, se apresura a estrecharle la que ella le ofrece.

Sus dedos se rozan, el primer contacto se asienta y una nueva historia con un gran fantasma pasado comienza.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Escribí esta viñeta en honor a las víctimas y heridos del atentado ocurrido hace poco en Manchester. No lo puse arriba porque temía que eso pudiera anticipar el final de la historia.

Dudé si subirlo o no porque sé que es un tema sensible y no quería que pareciera que mi intención es aprovecharme de un hecho tan terrible. Luego pensé, si no puedo escribir de lo que deseo, ¿para qué escribo?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
